Young & Beautiful
by ferineee
Summary: Di pertengahan musim panas awal tahun 1980-an, Oh Sehun bertemu dengan Kim Jongin. / SEKAI or HUNKAI's [SEHUN/KAI] fanfic / warn(s) are inside - Completed [9,7k]
1. Chapter 1

Young & Beautiful

* * *

A/n fanfic ini ber-setting di New York, awal 1980-an. Saat itu ada krisis AIDS yang nyerang kaum gay.

This is kind of au!the normal heart.. but no, nggak ada yang bakal mati karena kena aids kok

And warn(s) for fucking douchebag homophobic, death chara, sexual content between to men, violent

* * *

Chapter 1 of 2 : Hello [4,7k]

* * *

Oh Sehun adalah seorang gay. Homosexual. _Queer_. _Fag_.

Dia adalah seseorang yang dipandang sebelah mata oleh masyarakat. Seseorang yang dianggap menjijikan. Seseorang yang dilarang menginjak teras depan gereja karena dia seorang pendosa. Seseorang yang.. mungkin tidak pantas dihargai.

Namun, apa itu membuat Sehun malu akan dirinya? Tidak. Dia bangga menjadi seorang gay. Ya, mungkin itu bukan sesuatu yang dikehendaki Tuhan. Tetapi, ia tidak memilih untuk menjadi seperti ini - menjadi seorang pra yang juga mencintai seorang pria. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya saat melihat seorang pria tampan yang masuk ke dalam tipe idelanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengagumi pria itu. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk.. mencintai sesamanya.

New York di pertangahan musim panas terasa seperti neraka. Matahari bersinar terik membuat keringatnya tidak berhenti mengucur jatuh. Udara yang seolah membakar kulitnya membuat ia melangkah lebih cepat menuju satu gedung di persimpangan jalan. Gedung itu tidak sebesar gedung-gedung di Wall Street. Namun, itu tidak membuatnya dpaat dikategorikan sebagai gedung biasa atau lebih parahnya, rumah susun. Gedung itu adalah hasil kerja keras Sehun selama lima tahun ia menetap di Amerika. Gedung itu adalah rumah percetakan buku-buku paling laris di Amerika atau bahkan, dunia. Karena Sehun melebarkan mangsa pasarnya dan mulai mengirim buku ke Asia untuk diterjemahkan ke dalam berbagai bahasa.

Sehun memelankan langkahnya, menaiki tangga depan gedung tersebut. Ia mendorong pintu yang terlihat seperti gerbang dengan wajah letih.

"Hei, Bos." adalah hal pertama yang Sehun dengar saat ia hendak menaiki tangga menuju kantornya. Sehun berbalik dan mendapati Tiffany, asisten pribadi serta sahabatnya yang super menyebalkan, berdiri menatapnya bersamaan seorang pria yang mungkin lebih muda dua tahun darinya.

Pria itu memiliki kulit kecoklatan yang mengingatkannya dengan musim panas di California serta pantai di Miami. Pria itu memiliki wajah Asia sepertinya. Pria itu memiliki mata berwarna coklat juga yang membuat dirinya terpaku. Pria itu memiliki segalanya yang membuat Sehun semakin jatuh ke dalam dosanya.

"Ini Kim Jongin. Pegawai magang kita, yang, um, kemarin kuceritakan." Tiffany mengucapkan nama pria itu dengan sedikit kesulitan. Ya, dibandingkan namanya, nama Jongin lebih sulit untuk diucapkan oleh orang yang tidak berlidah Asia.

Sehun menuruni dua tangga, hingga kini ia persis berada di hadapan Jongin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan Jongin langsung menjabatnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Oh Sehun, owner sekaligus penulis-"

"-yang sekarang sedang mogok menulis." cibir Tiffany. Sehun mendelik sekilas pada gadis berambut coklat terang itu. Jongin hanya menahan tawanya dengan senyuman yang semakin melebar.

Sehun menahan nafasnya. Ia tidak melepaskan tangan Jongin, bahkan ketika pria itu mulai merona merah. Sehun malah meremas tangan pria itu dengan lembut seolah berkata _sorry dude, aku tahu kau gay dan jika sekalipun tebakanku salah, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu_. Tiffany tahu jelas seperti apa sahabatnya dan bagaimana mengerikannya dia saat ia menginginkan sesuatu. Wanita itu berdeham keras membuat Sehun melirik ke arahnya. Tatapan tajam yang didapatkannya dari Tiffanny membuat Sehun menyerah. Ia melepaskan tangan pria malang itu dengan perasaan setengah merajuk.

"Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar kekanak-kanakan. Untung, Jongin satu _team_ denganmu." gumam Tiffany. Wanita itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lama lagi.

Sehun melirik Tiffany sekilas, lantas langsung menatap Jongin kembali. Matanya terpaku pada Jongin yang balas menatapnya. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat (hingga nyaris membuat Tiffany ingin meninggalkan mereka berdua). "Umm, kau juga..?"

"Um, ya. Cuma aku hanya mengakuinya ke beberapa orang saja. Aku tidak seterbuka dirimu." jawab Jongin dengan suara rendah. Pria itu jelas adalah sosok pria yang cukup pemalu dan juga tertutup. Dan entah mengapa, itu membuat Sehun semakin menyukainya.

"Ah, ya, kau pasti membaca artikel itu." tangan Sehun berpindah ke belakang lehernya dan mulai menggaruk tengkuk lehernya dengan canggung. Tiffany mengamati dengan wajah terhibur. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Oh Sehun segugup ini.

"Apa yang kau perjuangkan bersama dengan teman-temanmu adalah sesuatu yang benar. _Kita_ juga memiliki hak sebagai warga negara Amerika. Apa yang membuat kita berbeda dengan mereka semua? Kita sama-sama manusia. Kita sama-sama bernafas. Hanya saja, kita mencintai seseorang yang berbeda."

Apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan membuat Sehun dan Tiffany tidak berpaling sedetik pun darinya. Sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya barusan, Jongin langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ia bisa lepas kendali seperti itu? Rasa kagumnya pada Sehun selama ini membuatnya lupa kalau ada tembok yang membatasi mereka berdua. Ya, mungkin dalam satu aspek mereka memiliki kesamaan - menyukai seorang pria. Tetapi, dalam aspek lainnya? Nihil. Jongin tidak lebih dari seorang pecundang yang hanya bisa bermimpi tanpa tahu bagaimana mewujudkannya. Sementara, Oh Sehun adalah bintang yang bersinar di atasnya. Bintang yang selama ini menuntun serta membuatnya kuat melawan betapa sulitnya kehidupan yang ia lewati selama ini.

Jongin yakin Sehun akan menertawainya saat ia tahu betapa kagumnya Jongin pada sosok seorang Oh Sehun. Seorang penulis sukses yang berhasil mendirikan rumah percetakannya sendiri dan juga seorang aktivis gay yang bangga akan siapa dirinya.

Seorang pecundang seperti Kim Jongin bahkan tidak pantas jika disandingkan dengannya.

"Hei, Jongin!" suara Sehun menyadarkannya. Jongin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan perasaan malu. Ia memberikan senyum meminta maaf pada Sehun. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Minggu depan, ada pertemuan para aktivis di pusat kota. Kau mau ikut? Aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku." tawar Sehun. Secara reflek, Jongin langsung mengangguk. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang _sama_ seperti dirinya. Selama ini Jongin selalu merasa sendirian, karena hanya dirinya yang berbeda. Hanya _dirinya_.

" _Awasome_." seru Sehun. Tiffany yang sedaritadi memperhatikan hanya memasang senyun lebar dibiburnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kebahagian yang diam-diam dapat Sehun rasakan.

Pertengahan musim panas di New York adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Kim Jongin. Sehun tidak pernah percaya akan yang namanya cinta pada pandang pertama. Ia menganggap hal semacam itu hanya fantasi Disney yang ditanamkan dipikiran anak-anak polos yang bahkan tidak tahu apa itu sebenarnya cinta.

Namun, kala itu Sehun merasa Jongin membuatnya seperti anak kecil lagi. Sehun dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh diperutnya, nafasnya yang tertahan, jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat saat ia melihat Jongin menarik ujung bibirnya memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat.

Jongin membuat dirinya seperti anak kecil lagi yang jatuh ke dalam fantasi Disney.

Dan dia jatuh.

Dia jatuh cinta.

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Ia membawa Jongin ke pertemuan rutin kelompok aktivisnya di salah satu rumah pengacara di pusat kota. Pengacara itu memiliki tempat yang cukup kuat di pemerintahan. Beberapa kali mereka menggunakannya untuk _menyerang_ pemerintah (atau Sehun lebih suka menyebutnya, sedikit mendesak pemerintah). Sehun mengendari Impala-nya melintasi jalanan kota New York yang tidak pernah sepi. Jongin duduk di sebelahnya tampak menyukai keramaian diluar sana. Sehun menekan tombol tape dan suara Elvis Presley melantun memecah keheningan dan menarik perhatian Jongin.

 _"Can't help faling in love with you?"_

 _"Pardon?_ Apa kau sedang menyatakan cintamu padaku?"

Jongin langsung memukul pelan bahu Sehun. Dan kemudian, mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Hingga, saat tawa mereka mulai mereda barulah Jongin berkomentar. "Aku suka Elvis."

Sehun meliriknya sekilas lalu bergumam, "Aku lebih menyukaimu."

Sebenarnya, Sehun lebih berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun, Jongin mendengarnya dan pria itu tahu kalau, mungkin, kali ini saja Sehun tidak sekedar bercanda. Jongin tidak bodoh. Ia tahu kalau selama seminggu ini Sehun tidak berhenti mendekatinya. Terkadang, ia juga beberapa kali mendapati Sehun sedang memperhatikan. Namun, yang menjadi satu keraguan di dalam dirinya adalah fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _nobody_ dan Oh Sehun jelas adalah seorang _somebody_.

Jadi, untuk apa seseorang yang memiliki segalanya seperti Sehun tertarik pada pecundang seperti dirinya?

Jongin membuang mukanya keluar jendela. Sementara, lagu favoritnya terus melantun seolah mencibirnya diam-diam. Jongin ingin menangis. Ia memang bukan seseorang yang kuat. Ia juga bukan tipikal orang yang tegar. Mungkin, dirinya adalah orang yang lemah. Atau mungkin, ini adalah efek dari apa yang dilaluinya selama ini.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi, aku merasa ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu." ujar Jongin tiba-tiba.

Sehun kembali meliriknya dan mendapati Jongin sedang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sementara, lagu terasa seperti berputar disatu bagian saja. "Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku Jongin. Aku akan _selalu_ mendengarkan." Sehun tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Ia merasa seperti membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri. Dan Oh Sehun bukan seseorang yang suka melanggar janjinya.

"Umm, aku tumbuh besar di panti asuhan. Saat aku berusia 16 tahun, ada seorang donatur yang menawariku kuliah secara gratis di Stanford. Dan aku mengambil kesempatan itu. Intinya, aku lulus dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan donaturku di jurusan sastra.

"Saat itu, aku merasa untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa membanggakan sesuatu. Aku merasa seperti.. semakin dekat dengan impianku, yaitu membuat buku biografi atau entahlah, sesuatu yang dapat menginspirasi banyak orang. Saat itu, aku tidak perduli dengan berbagai macam makian tentang betapa miskinnya aku, atau tentang diriku yang anak yatim piatu.

"Rasanya apa yang kucapai saat itu membuatku kebal. Hingga, suatu hari aku mulai menyadari jati diriku. Aku menyukai seseorang yang _sama_ sepertiku. Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah setertarik _itu_ pada wanita. Kupikir mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk belajar. Hingga, aku mulai menyadari teman-teman priaku. Dan aku tahu, kala itu juga, kalau mungkin saja bukan wanita-lah yang kusukai. Melainkan, pria."

Kini, Jongin tidak menyembunyikan wajah atau air matanya lagi. Ia membiarkan Sehun melihatnya. Ia membiarkan Sehun masuk ke dalam hidupnya - untuk lebih mengenal dirinya. Dan ia tidak tahu apakah ini keputusan yang tepat atau bukan. Kala itu, ia hanya ingin membagi kisahnya kepada seseorang. Selama beberapa tahun ini, Jongin selalu mengunci dirinya rapat-rapat dari semua orang. Namun, Sehun.. dia bukan _semua_ _orang_ itu. Oh Sehun berbeda. Mungkin, Jongin tidak memiliki bukti untuk menjelaskannya. Namun, ia dapat merasakannya.

"Ketika, aku mulai jujur pada diriku dan beberapa orang di sekitarku tentang siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku mulai.. jatuh, Sehun. Semua makian itu terasa nyata, bahkan terasa sangat menyakitiku. Semua orang yang tadinya bangga menyebutkan namaku langsung berpaling meninggalkanku. Saat itu, aku merasa mimpiku telah berakhir. Aku benar-benar putus asa."

Mata Jongin berkeliling; menatap lurus ke depan, kemudian ke sampingnya dan terus bergerak gusar, hingga berhenti pada satu titik, pada sebagaian wajah Sehun yang persis tertimpa sorot lampu jalan. Sehun mengendarai Impala-nya dengan kecepatan yang cukup lambat. Mereka sudah dekat dengan daerah rumah Mark. Dan ia tidak mau cerita Jongin terpotong. Ia harus mendengarkannya sampai akhir. "Hingga, akhirnya aku menemukan artikelmu. Dan aku menganggap kau semacam Elvis kedua atau entahlah. Kau hebat Sehun. Kau seperti.. bintang."

Jika Sehun tidak sedang mengendarai Impala-nya, mungkin ia sudah mencium Jongin. "Kau dengan beraninya mengakui siapa dirimu. Kau dengan beraninya membalas cibiran para homophobic. Kau dengan.. entahlah, kau selalu mempunyai cara untuk membela apa yang kau anggap benar. Dan aku sangat mengagumi itu."

Ketika mobil Sehun berhenti di depan pekarangan rumah Mark, Sehun segera mematikan mesin mobilnya. Namun, tape mobil yang tampaknya rusak masih memutar lagu yang sama. Sehun merasa ini seperti pertanda baginya. Ia harus mencium Jongin.

Dan dia melakukannya. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Jongin serta menariknya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Jongin langsung memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan ia tidak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk menghentikannya. Ia menginginkan Sehun untuk menyentuhnya. Ia menginginkan kehangatan Sehun yang pria itu berikan lewat bibirnya.

Awalnya, ciuman mereka terasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Sehum tersenyum lebar ditengah jeda ciuman mereka yang membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum. Lagu dari tape mobil kembali melantun dari awal. Sehun membuka mulut mengikuti suara Elvis. " _Wise man say only fool rush in. Oh, but I can't help falling in love with you."_

Suara Sehun memang terdengar lebih buruk daripada suara Elvis. Namun, itu tidak membuat Jongin membencinya. Ia malah ingin mendengarnya kembali.. atau mungkin, berulang kali. Jongin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun merapatkan dirinya pada pria itu. Sehun tidak perlu bertanya apa yang Jongin inginkan. Karena tanpa perlu bicara, mereka berdua pun tahu. _Jongin menginginkannya, begitupun dengan Sehun._

Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Jongin. Kali ini, semuanya terasa sempurna. Bibir keduanya bergerak mengikuti tempo. Tidak ada yang mendesak, menuntut dominasi atau terkesan terburu-buru. Semuanya berjalan dengan perlahan seolah keduanya tidak ingin semua ini berakhir.

Malam itu, sebelum pertemuan dimulai. Sehun dan Jongin sadar kalau tidak ada jalan lain bagi mereka, selain bersama.

Jika, Jongin membuat Sehun menjadi seorang anak kecil lagi yang percaya akan segala fantasi cinta Disney. Lain halnya dengan Sehun, pria itu membuat Jongin menjadi.. pria paling bahagia di dunia. Sehun membuat Jongin merasa bahagia dan itulah yang terpenting baginya.

Sehun adalah kebahagiannya. Dan jika suatu hari nanti ia kehilangan Sehun, Jongin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

Sehun mengenalkan Jongin pada banyak orang dipertemuan kelompoknya itu. Kelompok Sehun adalah salah satu kelompok aktivis LGBT yang memiliki akses terhadap pemerintah. Selain karena anggotanya yang cukup banyak, profesi para anggota yang bekerja di bidang hukum, birokrasi, media, dan kesehatan juga cukup berpengaruh. Sementara, Sehun mempersiapkan apa yang akan dibahas dipertemuan kali ini. Jongin tampak berhasil menemukan teman baru di pojok ruangan. Seorang gadis berambut merah bersama pasangannya tampak asyik mengobrol dengan Jongin.

Gadis berambut merah itu namanya Charlie dan pasangannya bernama Jo. Mereka sudah menjadi aktivis LGBT selama satu tahun lebih. Jo adalah seorang chef, sementara Charlie baru saja lulus dari jurusan hukum. "Kau calon pengacara?" tanya Jongin membuat gadis itu memerah.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu." Jo menatapnya dengan bangga. Jongin dapat merasakan dengan jelas keintiman di antara dua gadis itu. Mereka pasti amat mencintai satu sama lain.

"Uh, kau dan Sehun..?" kali ini, giliran Charlie yang membuat Jongin memerah. Pria itu mengangguk. Matanya bergerak ke sebrang ruangan untuk sejenak mengamati Sehun yang tampak serius mendiskusikan sesuatu. Kerutan dikening pria itu membuatnya sedikit cemas.

"Jangan khawatir. Bocah itu memang suka berpikir terlalu keras." ujar Jo tiba-tiba. Perhatian Jongin langsung beralih padanya. "Sehun adalah dalang dari semua gerakan atau kampanye kami selama ini. Dia yang memiliki ide terbesar dan, yah, dia memang seorang pemikir yang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung menunjukkan aspirasinya. Dia tidak pernah takut untuk dihujat karena idenya. Dia benar-benar seorang tokoh aktivis panutan."

Apa yang baru saja Jo katakan membuat senyuman Jongin mengembang lebar. Matanya kembali mengarah pada Sehun yang kini berdiri mengarah pada seluruh anggota kelompok. Di sebelahnya ada seorang pria berambut _blonde_ gelap yang tubuhnya jauh lebih kekar daripada Sehun. Namun, itu tidak membuat mata Jongin berpaling dari Sehun barang sedetik pun. Hingga, akhirnya Sehun menyadari tatapannya dan mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Sehun memberikannya senyuman kecil, lalu memutus kontak mata.

"Aww, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau bocah itu punya perasaan." canda Charlie. Jo langsung mendelik tajam ke arah pasangannya. Sementara, Jongin berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

 _Well_ , Oh Sehun memang tipikal pria Asia yang dingin, arogan dan keras kepala. Tidak aneh kalau beberapa orang terkadang menanyakan apa bisa pria seperti Oh Sehun mencintai seseorang. Dan ternyata, Sehun bisa.

"Maksdunya, selama ini Sehun tidak pernah membawa siapapun ke acara pertemuan. Dia terlihat seperti tipe pria _one night_ _stand_." jelas Jo, matanya masih mendelik tajam pada Charlie. Jongin hanya mengangguk karena ia sudah menduga seperti apa seorang Oh Sehun.

"Night, guys. Okay, fuck, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku memang tidak pandai membuat kata sambutan." ujar pria blonde itu mengundang tawa dari anggota lainnya. "Oke, langsung ke intinya saja. Ini adalah moment yang serius jadi.. biar Sehun saja yang menjelaskan."

Jongin dapat melihat beberapa orang berusaha menahan tawanya, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Sehun mendelik ke arah pria itu yang hanya dibalas cengiran konyol. Sehun melangkah lebih maju sampai ia berada di tengah ruangan. "Jadi, begini.. akhir-akhir ini aku mendapat berita kalau nyaris 3% pria gay di New York terkena suatu virus yang mematikan. Aku tidak tahu itu virus apa. Yang pasti bukan kanker dan sangat mematikan."

Sehun berhenti bicara. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu dan berhenti pada Jongin. Ada suatu ketakutan dan kegelisahn di dalam matanya yang membuat dada Jongin sesak. "Selama dua bulan, aku dan beberapa teman kita lainnya mulai menyelidikinya. Kami kira itu hanya semacam rumor yang sengaja dibuat untuk menakut-nakuti kita saja. Tapi, saat kami menyelidiki kasus ini sampai ke rumah sakit di pusat kota. Kami bertemu Dr. Erin Novak."

Seorang wanita cantik melangkah maju dari antara kerumunan. Sehun memundarkan langkahnya membiarkan Dr. Novak mengambil alih. "Nama saya Dr. Erin Novak Winchester. Saya bekerja di RS St. Gabriel di pusat kota. Saya sudah melihat puluhan pria homosexual yang menderita karena virus ini. Jadi, saya mohon dengarkan peringatan ini. Virus ini tidak ada obatnya. Saya dan beberapa anggota tim saya berusaha menemukan obatnya, namun kami sendiri pun nyaris putus asa karena virus yang menyerang metabolisme manusia ini.. begitu _complicated_.

"Selain itu, peralatan kami juga tidak memadai untuk penelitian yang lebih jauh. Tetapi, kami ingin membantu karena kami percaya ini bukan satu virus yang hanya menyerang minortitas. Cepat atau lambat, siapapun dapat terkena virus ini. Dan saya sudah melihat efeknya, benar-benar mengerikan. Tidak ada satu pun manusia yang pantas mendapatkannya."

Suasana di dalam ruangan hening. Sangat hening, malah. Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar atau mengutarakan pendapat. Semuanya terdiam dengan berbagai macam ekspresi yang memberikan satu kesimpulan, yaitu teror. Jongin kembali mencari Sehun. Matanya bergerak dan terpaku pada pria itu yang terlihat sedang berpikir. Kerutan dikeningnya membuat perasaan Jongin semakin kacau.

"Apa virus ini dapat menjangkit lesbian?" seorang wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Jongin bertanya.

Dr. Erin tersenyum padanya dan itu bukan senyuman yang dapat melegakan seseorang. "Siapapun bisa terkena virus ini. Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, cepat atau lambat." dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun, ekspresi wajahnya sudah berkata banyak.

"Lalu, apa yang kita harus melakukan untuk mencegah penyabaran virus ini?" seorang pria yang jauh lebih tua dari Sehun bertanya.

" _Good question_. Saya dan teman satu tim saya menyimpulkan kalau virus ini mungkin menyebar lewat hubungan seksual tanpa kondom. Seperti anal sex atau oral-"

" _Bullshit_! Jadi, para pria gay di New York tidak boleh melakukan hubungan seks lagi?"

"Tentu saja, boleh! Hanya tidak pasangan yang berganti-ganti saja."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin Dr. Erin? Bagaimana kalau kau salah?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Erin memundurkan langkahnya. Wanita itu hanya mencoba untuk membantu, namun ini balasan yang didapatnya? Jujur saja, Erin mendadak muak. Rasa simpatinya langsung lenyap berganti dengan amarah. Suasana di dalam ruangan langsung berubah menjadi ramai. Ada sisi yang pro dan kontra. Ada sisi yang menganggap ini semua hanya semacam omong kosong dan ada sisi yang mulai ketakutan. Jongin kembali mencari Sehun. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa seperti tersesat. Ketika, matanya kembali bertemu dengan Sehun. Pria itu seolah kembali menuntunnya. Pria itu seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan Jongin memercayainya.

"SHUT UP! Aku sudah melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi pada teman kita yang meninggal karena virus ini. Erin tidak mungkin membicarakan omong kosong. Dia ingin membantu. Dan kalian malah menghakiminya? What the fuck dude? Apa kalian sebegitu inginnya untuk mati? Virus ini dapat mempersingkat umur kalian menjadi tidak lebih dari tiga bulan. Dan selama tiga bulan itu kalian akan merasa seperti tinggal di neraka, percaya padaku, aku sudah melihatnya sendiri." jelas Sehun. Kesungguhan yang ada di dalam pria itu membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya dan mereka semua mulai kembali mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak bisa melarang kalian untuk berhubungan seks. Tapi, setidaknya pastikan patner kalian _bersih_. Selain itu, daripada kalian bertingkah seperti bocah putus asa yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kalian bisa mulai membantu menggalang dana untuk para korban virus ini. Atau entahlah, lakukan sesuatu yang berguna agar seseorang dapat menghentikan semua ini."

Apa yang Sehun katakan malam itu cukup mengubah presepsi banyak orang. Malam itu juga mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan penyebaran virus ini. Ada beberapa yang merencanakan untuk menggalang dana atau mencari donatur, sementara ada kubu yang berusaha bicara pada pemerintah untuk meminta bantuan berupa sumbangan atau peralatan bagi rumah sakit. Di New York, hanya RS St. Gabriel saja yang menerima pasien homosexual yang terkena virus tersebut. Pasien itu pun dikurung di satu bangsal yang terisolasi.

Sehun adalah kubu yang akan berurusan dengan pemerintah. Ia tidak perduli jika walikota New York cukup memiliki kebencian. Ia sama sekali tidak perduli. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya dua; hak yang harus diperjuangkan dan bagaimana ia melindungi Jongin dari virus itu atau dari apapun yang mungkin dapat melukainya.

Karena, sungguh, mulai detik ini Sehun akan memiliki banyak musuh yang mungkin jauh lebih kuat dari kuasanya.

Saat pertemuan itu selesai, Sehun langsung mendekat pada Jongin dan memeluknya erat. Perasaan yang dimilikinya pada Jongin cukup menakutkan. Ia tidak pernah memiliki perasaan sekuat, setulus dan sesesak ini pada siapapun. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata, namun juga terasa seperti mimpi.

Selain membuatnya merasa eperti anak kecil, Jongin juga membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta.

.

.

Sekitar tiga minggu kemudian, Sehun meminta Jongin untuk pindah dengannya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman membiarkan Jongin tinggal di flat kumuh yang jauh dari kata layak. Selain itu, lingkungan di sekitar flat Jongin juga terbilang cukup keras. Banyak _homophobic_ di sana yang tidak berhenti mengganggu Jongin. Namun, Kim Jongin yang keras kepala (mungkin lebih parah darinya) selalu berkata ia akan baik-baik dan itu tidak mengganggunya - yang tentu saja hanya bualan semata.

Awalnya, seperti dugaan Sehun, Jongin menolak dan jujur saja itu cukup membuatnya jengkel. Mereka tidak bicara selama tiga hari. Hingga, akhirnya Jongin setuju demi menghentikan _perang_ _dingin_ yang Sehun berikan padanya (yang sebenarnya ia anggap cukup kekanak-kanakan ini). Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, di dalam apartemen Sehun yang luas, hangat dan nyaman. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan Sehun, yang letaknya berada tepat di sebrang ruang kerja Sehun.

Ya, mereka memang tidur bersama. Tetapi, itu bukan berarti mereka sudah melakulan seks. Mereka sudah pernah membicarakan seks sebelumnya, bahkan sebelum Jongin pindah. Dan keduanya memilih untuk mengambil _slow_ _step_. Mereka tidak ingin terburu-buru mengambil keputusan karena ini bukan suatu hubungan yang mereka ingin jaga dalam beberapa minggu saja. Lagipula, untuk apa mereka terburu-buru? Jika mereka sendiri pun belum siap. Selama mereka saling mencintai dan memilki satu sama lain, seks bukan sesuatu yang berperan besar dalam hubungan mereka. Mereka lebih menganggap itu sebagai bonus.

Karena yang terpenting adalah kebersamaan yang mereka miliki berdua. Kebersaaman yang setiap detiknya berharga untuk dilewati. Kebersamaan yang menjadikan setiap detiknya memori yang berharga untuk dikenang.

Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengetik suatu artikel di mesin tik-nya tampak tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin di belakangnya. Jongin menyeringai. Kedua tangannya kini berada pada bahu Sehun dan mulai memijatnya pelan. "Sudah dua jam, Sehun. Kau butuh istirahat. Dan, uh, aku sudah membuatkan kopi untukmu."

Sehun mulai meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ia berpikir istirahat sebentar tidak akan menghambat artikelnya. Sehun membiarkan Jongin menariknya keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia hanya tersenyum menatap Jongin yang membawanya ke sofa di ruang tengah. Jongin menyuruhnya duduk dan Sehun menurutinya. Terkadang, Jongin suka bertindak seperti ibunya yang terlalu cemas pada berbagai macam keputusan yang diambilnya. Terkadang, itu terasa menyebalkan. Namun, terkadang Sehun merasa kalau itu menunjukkan jika Jongin terlalu perduli padanya dan itu membuatnya merasa _dicintai_.

"Sebentar, sebelum aku mulai menasihatimu seperti ibu-ibu yang menyebalkan-" Jongin memutar matanya membuat Sehun tertawa. "-minum dahulu kopimu." Jongin mengambil secangkir kopi dari meja nakas di sampingnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun. Sehun segera mengambilnya tanpa penolakan. Karena adakah orang yang menolak kenikmatan kopi dihari yang melelahkan seperti ini?

"Dan waktu untuk menasihati Oh Sehun dimulai." gumam Jongin cukup untuk Sehun dengar. Kali ini, giliran Sehun yang memutar matanya.

"Oke, pertama, berhenti berpikir terlalu keras!" Jongin setengah menjerit. Dan jujur saja, itu sangat mengagetkan Sehun. Jongin tidak pernah terlihat se.. cemas dan sefrustasi ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya terdiam dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia membiarkan dirinya mendengarkan nasihat Jongin.

"Kedua, aku ingin kau terbuka padaku. Aku tahu kalau semua ini berat bagimu. Dari jumlah pasien yang melonjak sampai tanggapan pemerintah yang terkesan tidak perduli sama sekali. Aku tahu, Sehun. Dan itu bukan karena kau menceritakannya padaku. Itu karena aku tahu. Karena-"

Jongin memenggal kalimatnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan seperti Jongin, tanpa perlu Sehun memberitahunya, ia tahu kalau Jongin akan menangis. Dan semua itu karena kekeras kepalaannya yang selalu berpikir ia dapat mengatasi masalah ini. Ia pasti dapat menemukan jalan keluar. Padahal, kenyataannya ia tidak bisa. Dan itu yang membuatnya diam-diam menangis dan menjadi sedikit depresi.

Tangan Jongin berpindah membelai lembut pipinya. Sehun segera menahan tangan itu dipipinya. Ia tidak ingin Jongin berhenti menyentuhnya. Karena ia merasa hanya sentuhan Jongin-lah yang mampu membuatnya bertahan melawan perasaan yang semakin mengacaukan dirinya di dalam sana. "Karena aku tahu kalau kau suka terbangun di malam hari dan menangis. Karena aku tahu sorot matamu disaat kau merasa terpojok dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku tahu, Oh Sehun. Dan semua itu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu." Jongin menangis. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya, ia melihat Jongin menangis seperti ini. Wajahnya memerah, matanya bengkak dan air mata tidak berhenti jatuh mengalir.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Dan aku ingin kau membagi bebanmu itu padaku. Aku mencintaimu. Dan kau harus percaya padaku kalau kita bisa melawan semua ini bersama. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku yakin kita pasti bisa menemukan jalan keluar. Bersama."

"Jongin.." Sehun memanggil namanya dengan lirih. Pria itu tidak pernah membayangkan sekacau apa hidupnya jika ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Selain itu, tidak ada yang memintamu untuk jadi pahlawan di sini. Kami semua tahu dimana batasmu Sehun. Kau bukan semacam robot yang bisa menerima dengan lapang dada saat seorang donatur menolak untuk menyumbang hanya karena dia tahu virus ini hanya menyerang pria gay. Aku tahu kalau sangat bangga dengan siapa dirimu. Dan terkadang rasa banggamu itulah yang membuatnya jatuh.

"Kau melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk membantu yang lainnya. Mengirim surat pada pemerintah memohon bantuan dan hanya mendapat balasan sebuah penolakan. Dan mungkin, itulah yang membuatmu terluka. Perasaan tidak berdaya melihat semua orang yang berada dipihakmu meninggal karena virus sialan yang tidak ada obatnya, sementara pemerintah sama sekali tidak perduli dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan sekali lagi, kutegaskan.. kau bukan pahlawan di sini!"

Sehun dapat merasakan basah dipipinya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun, ia menangis. Tangannya perlahan melepaskan tangan Jongin. Sementara, diri Jongin melemah. Pria itu merasa seperti akan jatuh, karena ia tidak tahan melihat pria yang dicintainya berjuang sendirian tanpa mengizinkannya untuk membantu. Tangan Jongin tidak berada dipipi Sehun lagi dan hanya menggantung lemah. Kedua matanya tidak berani menatap Sehun dan melihat betapa lelahnya pria itu.

Sehun mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin. Ia merangkul tubuh Jongin membuat pemuda itu bersandar di dalam dekapannya. "Kau bukan pahlawan, Sehun. Kau hanya seorang pria biasa yang kucintai. Dan aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyesali perasaan ini. Tidak perduli dengan virus yang mungkin bisa saja menyerangku atau para penghujat yang siap mengurungku di neraka. Aku tidak perduli. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Apa yang Jongin katakan bukan hanya membuatnya sadar kalau apa yang dilakukannya selama ini sangatlah bodoh, tetapi juga membuatnya sadar kalau ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jongin. Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Jongin. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan apa jadinya jika suatu hari nanti Jongin meninggalkannya. Apa dia sanggup untuk hidup tanpa seseorang yang mampu menyusun kembali seperti puzzle saat ia hancur berkeping-keping? Apa dia sanggup?

"Aku juga, Jongin. _I love you so much."_

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Mencintai Jongin adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Karena dia mampu menukarkan apapun yang dimilikinya hanya untuk merasakannya.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, kondisi Sehun sudah jauh lebihbaik. Ia mulai membawa pulang pekerjaan di rumah dan mengambil cuti untuk beristirahat. Selain itu, dia juga mulai melibatkan Jongin ke dalam rencana-rencananya untuk mendapat perhatian dari pemerintah. Hingga, suatu hari Sehun mendapat telpon dari Dean, salah seorang jurnalis yang bekerja di majalah Times, pria itu memberitahu kalau banyak yang tersentuh pada artikel yang Sehun buat dan mereka siap menyumbangkan dana yang cukup besar bagi para pasien dan Dr. Erin yang masih terus berusaha mencari obat dari virus tersebut. _Well_ , mungkin adalah langkah awal yang cukup baik.

Sehun langsung memberitahukan kabar baik ini pada Jongin, sebelum memberitahukannya pada beberapa orang anggota kelompok (atau sekarang, mereka lebih suka disebut organisasi. Walaupun, mereka belum tahu siapa yang pantas untuk dijadikan ketua) untuk disebarkan. Jongin mengusulkan kalau mereka harus merayakan keberhasilan Sehun ini.

"Kau ingin membuat pesta?" Sehun mendengus dengan wajah setengah mencibir. Coba saja kalau Sehun tidak memasang senyum konyolnya kemudian, mungkin Jongin akan meninju wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, aku benci pesta." rengek Jongin.

"Lalu? Kau mau apa, _baby_?" Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin dan berhasil membuat pria itu duduk dipangkuannya. Film Star Trek yang tadi mereka tonton langsung terabaikan.

"Aku ingin pergi ke pantai." jawab Jongin. Pria itu terlihat antusias saat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun menarik senyum, lantas mengangguk. Ia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Jongin. Lagipula, mereka juga tidak pernah pergi ke pantai bersama.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, _mungkin_ ini adalah saat pertama dan terakhir kalinya Sehun pergi ke pantai bersama Jongin.

.

.

Rin's note :

MUAHAHHAHA aku sebenarnya mau buat oneshoot cuma aku ngetik ini aja sampai jam 1.30 AM dan aku udah ngantuk bangetttt.. selain itu, aku ngetik ini di hp (again)

anyways, aku sengaja nggak nulis genre atau warning yang menjurus karena nggak mau spoiler.. ini baru turtore awal ajaaaa

(Rin mendadak sadis abis baca ff Twist & Shout fandom SPN yang bikin Rin ngabisin 10 lembar tisiu dan meninggalkan bekas emosional yang mendalam #abaikan)

aku benar-benar bikin fanfic ini se-realistic mungkin.. cuma emang dari sisi homophobic-nya memang belum kufokusin banget. Jadi, baru fokus virus AIDS dan bagaimana seorang cowok es batu jadi cinta mati sama Jongin lol

P.S aku bakal update besok atau besok lusa.. intinya nggak lama2 amat kokk

P.S.S ayoo tebak endingnya gimanaa


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of 2 : Goodbye [5k]

* * *

Coney Island Beach.

Pantai yang berletak di pinggiran kota New York ini penuh oleh para turis lokal maupun luar. Selain itu, ini adalah minggu terakhir musim panas sehingga tidak anehnya jika jumlah pengunjung pantai melonjak. Sehun memparkirkan Impala-nya tidak jauh dari pantai. Jongin menatap lurus ke arah langit yang seolah menyatu dengan laut di ujung sana. Ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa, namun sorot matanya yang sehangat mentari musim panas menunjukkan kalau dia bahagia.

"Aku punya ide." ujar Sehun tiba-tiba. Jongin berbalik menatapnya cukup penasaran. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak begitu menyukai keramaian. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mencari penginapan dan nanti malamnya kita baru kembali ke sini lagi?"

Jongin langsung mengangguk. Matanya kembali mengerling kagum ke arah laut di hadapannya. Mentari yang bersinar terik seolah membias pada permukaan air laut, memancarkan kilaunya sendiri yang, entahlah membuat Jongin berpikir ulang. Dia sangat ingin bermain di pantai sekarang. Namun, ia yakin kalau ia tidak akan bisa menyentuh Sehun atau bebas menciumnya hanya karena ada begitu banyak orang yang siap menghakimi dirinya. "Jongin?" Sehun memanggilnya pelan.

Jongin kembali menoleh menghadap dirinya. "Kalau kau sangat ingin-"

"Tidak, Sehun. Aku lebih memilih pergi ke pantai nanti malam." satu tangan Jongin berpindah, menggenggam erat tangan Sehun. Senyumannya, yang selalu berhasil membuat Sehun terpaku, tertarik lebar menghiasi wajah bahagianya. "Aku ingin menyentuhmu. Tanpa ada yang menghakimi kita berdua." bisik Jongin.

Sejenak, Sehun hanya terdiam menatap Jongin sambil meremas tangannya lembut. Bisakah pria ini membuatnya berhenti untuk _jatuh_ semakin dalam? Karena, sungguh, apa yang Sehun rasakan padanya sudah _cukup_ dalam. "Ya, aku juga."

Sehun tidak perduli jika ada yang melihatnya atau mungkin, akan mengutukinya setelah ini. Ia tidak perduli. Ia harus mencium Jongin sekarang. Dan dia melakukannya.

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan menangkupkan kedua pipi Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar, sebelum menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Jongin. Bibir mereka bergerak pelan mengikuti irama yang mereka ciptakan. Ketika Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, kening mereka menempel serta nafas mereka beradu. Jongin tersenyum, tidak bisa menahan perasaan bahagia yang sampai-sampai membuatnya merasa sesak.

Apa yang Sehun beri padanya, lebih dari cukup. Ini lebih dari yang Jongin minta. Dan kata terima kasih, mungkin tidak mampu membayar perasaan bahagia yang dimilikinya sekarang ini.

Oh Sehun adalah keajaiban yang ada di dalam hidupnya. Keajaiban yang tiba-tiba menyusup masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Keajaiban yang terkadang membuat Jongin berpikir apakah dirinya sedang bermimpi atau tidak. Keajaiban yang ia harap tidak pernah berakhir. Keajaiban yang ingin dirinya simpan selamanya.

Sehun kembali mengendarai Impala-nya mencari-cari penginapan di sekitar pantai. Mereka melintasi satu blok yang dipenuhi oleh deretan restoran serta toko souvenir. Mata Jongin kembali berkeliling mengamati setiap toko souvenir yang berada di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun menepikan Impala-nya di pinggir jalan membuat Jongin berbalik menatapnya bingung.

"Ayo kita beli sesuatu. Mungkin, ada sesuatu yang cocok untuk Tiffany." _atau untukmu._

Mereka keluar bersamaan dari Impala. Jongin dapat merasakan udara musim panas New York yang langsung menghangatkan tubuhnya. Untung saja, dia tidak memakai _sweater_ favoritnya. Ia tahu kalau dirinya akan terlihat bodoh jika memakai _sweater_ -nya itu. Jongin berjalan di depan Sehun, dengan penuh antuasias. Dia mendorong pintu toko tersebut dan ada seorang wanita lansia yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah. Sehun mengekor di belakangnya dan ikut membalas senyum wanita itu.

Jongin berjalan menuju satu tempat yang khusus untuk para wanita. Dia melihat berkeliling berusaha membayangkan Tiffany dan seleranya yang cukup.. buruk. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." bisik Jongin pada Sehun.

"Kita bawakan dia pasir pantai saja, _babe_. Dia pasti senang." bisik Sehun, yang tepat berdiri di belakangnya. Jongin menggeleng pelan berusaha menahan tawa serta sensasi yang semakin _membakar_ tubuhnya.

"Berhenti berbisik ditelingaku."

" _Shut up. You like it."_

Sehun menyeringai. Jongin menggeram kesal sebagai balasan untuknya. Well, ia tidak bisa membalas Sehun dengan berbagai argumennya. Karena, sulit untuk diakui, apa yang dikatakannya itu memang benar. Belakang telinga Jongin adalah salah satu daerah sensitif ditubuhnya yang sering Sehun _goda_.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membelikannya kacamata? Setidaknya, dia mendapatkan sesuatu."

Sudah sekitar satu jam, Jongin berputar di bagian khusus wanita. Sehun yang sedaritadi hanya mengekorinya dan terus menggeleng setiap Jongin menanyakan pendapat, hanya tersemyum saat Jongin memutuskan untuk menyerah. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat kacamata dan memilih kacamata secara _random_ untuk Tiffany. Jongin juga membeli satu. Kacamata hitam yang cocok dengan musim panas. Sehun tertawa keras saat Jongin mulai berpose dengan kacamata pilihannya.

Beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka dengan curiga. Namun, keduanya sama sekali tidak perduli. Sehun bahkan dengan beraninya menggenggam tangan Jongin. Jongin menatapnya sekilas tampak sedikit kaget. Hingga, akhirnya pria itu kembali tertawa.

"Siap untuk keluar dari toko membosankan ini?" bisik Sehun. Mereka berjalan menuju meja kasir. Jongin mengangguk. Pria itu tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

Sehun menyerahkan dua buah kacamata pada wanita lansia yang menjaga kasir itu. Wanita memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak seramah sebelumnya. "5 dollar." katanya sambil memasukkan dua kacamata itu ke dalam kantong belanja.

Sehun tidak perduli dengan tatapan menilai wanita itu. Ia mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dompetnya. "Kembaliannya 5 dollar-"

"Simpan saja kembaliannya." potong Sehun, mencoba untuk ramah.

Kening wanita itu mengerut. Jongin mendapat firasat kalau ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Matanya berkeliling di sekitar meja kasir dan menemukan dua botol transparan. Di dalam botol itu ada kertas putih. Jongin segera mengambil dua botol itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun. "Aku ingin beli ini."

Sehun menatapnya sebentar lalu beralih menatap wanita lansia itu. "Simpan kembaliannya. Dan aku ambil botol ini." ujarnya. Keseriusan di dalam suara Sehun menandakan ia tidak menginginkan bantahan. Wanita lansia itu mengangguk, namun wajahnya berubah menjadi semakin tidak bersahabat.

" _Faggot."_ bisiknya.

Jongin yang mendengarkan makian itu berusaha menghiraukannya, tetapi berbeda dengan Sehun. Jika wanita itu pria dan bukannya lansia, mungkin ia sudah meninju wajahnya. "Jaga mulutmu!" bentaknya. Jongin langsung mendorong menuju pintu keluar seolah memohon dirinya untuk segera keluar.

"Kau yang seharusnya menjaga dirimu. _You will burn in hell_ , _Young_ _Man_."

Sebelum Sehun kembali membentak wanita itu, Jongin langsung menariknya keluar dari toko. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka menghadapi _homophobic_. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Sehun terlibat perselisihan hanya karena dia ingin membela diri. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dan Jongin lelah harus terus mencemaskan Sehun hanya karena pria itu tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Kau harus berhenti bertindak semuamu. Pernah tidak kau berpikir kalau apa yang kau lakukan itu bisa membahayakan dirimu nantinya?"

"Jongin, kau mau es krim?"

"Sehun! Dengarkan aku, _goddamnit_."

"Oke. Aku akan membelikanmu, _baby_." Sehun mencium bibir Jongin sekilas dan melangkah keluar dari mobil. Ia meninggalkan Jongin yang nyaris berteriak mengutukinya.

Sehun selalu begitu. Pria itu selalu mempunyai cara untuk menghindari nasihat Jongin atau perdebatan di antara mereka berdua. Terkadang, Jongin suka menyebut Sehun sebagai seorang pengecut karena pria itu selalu darinya setiap mereka sedang memiliki masalah atau perselisihan dalam suatu hal. Sehun selalu membela diri kalau dirinya tidak ingin menyakiti Jongin dan _blablabla._ Jongin tidak pernah mendengarkan argumentasinya yang tidak lebih dari omong kosong belaka.

Sehun kembali dengan dua es krim ditangannya. Ia memberikannya satu pada Jongin dan satu lagi untuknya. Jongin menarik nafas, memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah ini seperti yang Sehun harapakan. Mereka menghabiskan es krim mereka dalam hening. Lagu Elvis tidak melantun membuat suasana di antara mereka terasa kaku. Hingga, tiba-tiba saja Sehun mencolekkan sisa es krimnya pada pipi Jongin. Jongin yang kaget langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata membelalak. Sehun terbahak keras.

"Oh Sehun!" geram Jonginm

" _Oh, I am afraid."_ balas Sehun dengan wajah pura-pura takut. Lalu, pria itu kembali tergelak.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau Jongin sedang mencolekkan dua jari pada es krimnya. Sehun yang masih menertawainya membuat pria itu tidak menyadari datangnya dua jari Jongin. Jongin menempelkan dua jarinya dipipi Sehun, meninggalkan bekas lengket yang cukup banyak di sana. Tawa Sehun langsung mereda dan lenyap.

Ia menatap Jongin dengan tajam dan kemudian, ada kerlingan jahil di dalam matanya yang menuntut balasan. Sehun menyeringai lebar. Sementara, Jongin berusaha keras menahan tawanya. "Oh, _it's on_ , Kim Jongin."

Beberapa menit kemudian, wajah mereka sudah dipenuhi oleh lelehan es krim. Jongin hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat Sehun meringis merasakan lengket diseluruh wajahnya. Lalu, entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Bergerak pelan, merasakan setiap lelehan es krim yang berada dibibir satu sama lain.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 8 malam, mereka menemukan penginapan di sekitar pantai. Penginapan itu bukan penginapan yang mewah serta lebih mengarah kesederhana. Namun, Jongin sangat menyukainya. Selain itu, pemilik penginapan juga tidak begitu perduli kalau mereka pasangan gay. Pria yang berusia kisaran empat puluhan itu tampak lebih memperdulikan uang yang Sehun berikan padanya.

"Kau mau ke pantai sekarang? Aku yakin pantai sudah lebih sepi." tawar Sehun. Mereka baru saja merapikan kamar mereka. Jongin yang sedang duduk bersila di lantai, mungkin sedang menata pakaiannya beralih menatap Sehun. Pria itu mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Kau bawa kamera polaraidmu, kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya." Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kamera polaroid dari dalam tas-nya. Dia memamerkan kamera pemberian Sehun itu. "Ini adalah barang favoritku."

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Sebuah kamera nikon menggantung dilehernya. Sehun cukup menikmati fotografi, sehingga ia tidak keberatan membeli kamera yang harganya sangat mahal di era itu. Jongin memakai kacamata yang tadi dia beli persis saat Sehun sedang mengarahkan kameranya. Suara jepretan kamera terdengar diikuti dengan silaunya. Sehun tersenyum lebar saat melihat hasilnya.

"Pasti aku keren sekali." gumam Jongin sambil berjalan melewati. Ia mengambil dua botol yang dibelinya tadi, yang ia letakkan di atas meja nakas.

" _You narsistic bastard_." canda Sehun. Ia menatap sejenak hasil fotonya barusan, lalu mematikan kameranya dan membiarkan benda itu menggantung dilehernya.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju parkiran penginapan. Sehun menitipkan kameranya pada Jongin. Sementara, Jongin memakaikan kacamatanya pada Sehun. " _Say cheese, Darling."_ ujar Jongin seraya mengarahkan kamera pada Sehun. Sehun berbalik menghadapnya dengan cengiran lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya, dua jarinya terangkat memberikan pose _peace_.

" _Lame_ , Sehun." komentar Jongin. Ia mendapat balasan ciuman dikening dari kekasihnya.

Sehun menyalakan mesin mobil dan suara Elvis kembali melantun menyanyikan lagu yang sama. Jongin menaruh kamera Sehun dipangkuannya, sementara polaroidnya menggantung dilehernya. _"So, take my hand and take my whole life to."_ Jongin bernyanyi. Matanya melirik ke arah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

Jongin berbisik, " _Cause I can't help falling in love with you."_

Mata coklatnya tidak berhenti terpaku pada sebagian wajah Sehun yang tertimpa lampu jalan. Ia teringat akan hari dimana Sehun pertama kali menciumnya. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas seolah memori itu baru saja dibuatnya. Suara Elvis kembali mengambil alih, menyanyikan lagu yang sama setiap saat. Namun, Jongin tidak pernah bosan. Karena ini lagu favoritnya dan ini adalah satu-satunya lagu yang dapat menggambarkan perasaannya pada Sehun.

Mereka sampai di parkirkan yang tidak jauh dari pantai. Jongin segera menyerahkan kamera Sehun padanya, lalu melangkah keluar dari mobil. Lagi-lagi, Sehun hanya bisa mengekorinya dari belakang, mengamati dirinya yang berlari dengan tangan membentang seolah ingin memeluk lautan.

Sehun tertawa melihat Jongin yang mengejar ombak. Lalu, berlari balik seolah dirinya yang dikejar oleh ombak. Jongin tampak bahagia. Amat bahagia, malah. Sehun duduk di atas pasir pantai. Ia mengarahkan kameranya pada Jongin yang berputar-putar di hadapannya. Ia mengambil beberapa gambar Jongin sebelum mengubah _mode_ kamera menjadi _video_ _recorder_.

Sehun tidak berhenti memperhatikan Jongin dari belakang kameranya. Pria itu terus berlari, berputar dan bermain-main layaknya anak kecil. Hingga akhirnya, Jongin menyadari kamera Sehun. Pria itu berjalan sedikit mendekat padanya, namun kakinya masih terendam oleh ombak kecil yang nyaris mencapai pesisir pantai. Sehun mengamatinya tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Bibir Jongin bergerak seperti memgucapkan sesuatu, yang Sehun tebak adalah kata _'I'_. Lalu, disusul dengan _'love'_ dan ' _you'._

 _I love you._

Jongin kemudian berbalik membelakanginya, kembali mengejar ombak. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, namun tanpa dirinya sadari setetes air mata melesat jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

 _Yeah, me too._

 _._

 _._

Jongin duduk di sebelah Sehun. Ia mengangkat kamera polaroidnya ke arah langit, mengabadikan langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh hamparan bintang dan bulan yang malu-malu menunjukkan dirinya. Sehun yang sedaritadi mengambil gambar ombak serta laut merasa dirinya sudah cukup banyak mengambil gambar. Sehun memejamkan matanya mendengarkan suara ombak yang membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Ketika ia membuka matanya, kamera polaroid Jongin sedang mengarah padanya dan.. suara jepretan kamera terdengar. Beberapa detik kemudian, hasil foto Jongin keluar dari kamera tersebut. Jongin segera melihatnya dan tersenyum puas saat melihat hasilnya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan." bisik Sehun, tepat di samping telinganya.

"Ya, mungkin." Jongin berbalik menghadap Sehun membuat jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat. Jongin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu dan menyatu. Bergerak pelan tanpa ada desakan atau sesuatu yang menuntut.

Ketika Jongin memundurkan wajahnya dari Sehun, menghentikan ciuman mereka, senyuman merekah lebar dibibir Sehun. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita main 3 _question_?"

"Hm, _okay_."

Mereka duduk berhadapan sekarang. Mata mereka bertemu dan keduanya mulai merasa lelah tersenyum terus-menerus. "Kau dahulu saja." ujar Jongin.

"Oke. Pertanyaan pertama, apa impian terbesarmu?"

"Umm, impian terbesarku adalah membuat buku yang dapat menginspirasi banyak orang. Aku pikir cuma itu. Selebihnya, mungkin tidak bisa dibilang impian besar." Jongin mengangkat bahunya. Sehun mengangguk paham. Ia masih ingat sebenarnya akan impian terbesar Jongin. Pria itu pernah membicarakannya dahulu. Dan apapun yang Jongin bicarakan padanya selalu melekat di dalam memorinya. "Pertanyaan untukmu, mengapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan keluargamu padaku?"

Sehun nyaris membeku. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Jongin akan membawa subjek tentang keluarganya ke dalam obrolan mereka berdua. Ia pikir.. Jongin tidak perduli atau ingin tahu. "Um, kalau kau tidak ingin membicarakannya-"

"Aku ingin, Jongin. Aku ingin kau tahu kalau keluargaku benar-benar bajingan. Entah itu ayah atau ibuku. Mereka membenciku karena aku gay." Sehun mendengus keras. Awalnya, ia berencana untuk tertawa keras menertawai kenyataan pahit yang baru saja dikatakannya. Namun, entah mengapa sulit bagi Sehun untuk melakukannya. Ia melempar pandangnya ke arah laut yang begitu luas di depannya. Ia sengaja menghindari tatapan Jongin yang bisa saja membuatnya menangis.

"Mereka mengusirku. Mereka memperlakukanku layaknya mereka lupa siapa sebenarnya aku. Waktu itu aku baru berusia 16 tahun, Jongin. Dan mereka dengan kejamnya menendangku dari rumah." Sehun tidak ingin menangis. Air matanya terlalu berharga untuk menangisi dua bajingan yang nyaris merusak masa depannya. Namun, bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah orangtuanya. Mereka-lah yang sempat menyaanginya dengan sepenuh hati, memberikannya kehidupan di dunia ini. Dan itulah yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa membenci mereka, sekeras apapun dia mencoba, dia tidak bisa.

Jongin mencium kening Sehun, lalu memeluknya sebentar. Saat, ia melihat wajah Sehun berusaha mencari sesuatu di sana. Ia tidak menemukan jejak air mata sedikit pun. Sehun tidak menangis. Walaupun, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin, karena itulah aku tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada mereka, Jongin. Bahwa aku bisa. Mungkin, aku memang ingin menjadi pahlawan."

"Tapi, kau bukan. Kau hanya seorang Oh Sehun. Kau tidak memiliki tanggung jawab pada siapapun untuk menyelamatkan semua orang atau membereskan masalah semua orang." Jongin membelai pipi Sehun dengan senyum getir, lalu dia mengecup lembut bibirnya. "Kau hanya Oh Sehun, pria yang kucintai."

Sehun dapat melihat semuanya di dalam mata Jongin. Ada kesungguhan, ketulusan dan terutama cinta yang mendalam di sana. "Pertanyaan kedua, apa kau mau mencintaiku untuk selamanya?"

Jongin tersenyum. Tangannya yang terasa hangat, meskipun udara di sekitar pantai cukup dingin, kembali membelai lembut pipi Sehun. " _Forever is a long time, Sehun."_ Sehun terlena. Ia kembali menjadi tidak berdaya di bawah sentuhan ringan Jongin. "Tapi, akan kucoba." lanjut Jongin dan Sehun dengan senyum bahagia, kembali merasakan hangat bibirnya.

"Pertanyaan untukmu Oh Sehun, apa kau bisa membayangkan masa depanmu bersamaku?"

"Aku akan membalasnya dengan satu pertanyaan untukmu. Kim Jongin, _would you marry me?_ "

Jongin terpaku. Wajahnya berubah, begitupun caranya menyentuh Sehun. Sehun hanya terdiam menatapnya dengan perasaan kacau. Mata Jongin bergerak gusar seolah mencari jawaban di suatu tempat. Sehun menggenggam tangannya membuat Jongin kembali menatapnya. " _Why me? I am just a loser and-"_ Jongin terisak. _"I dont deserve to be with you."_

 _"No, baby. You are just Kim Jongin, the guy that I love with all my heart."_ Sehun mencium pipi Jongin, merasakan jejak air mata pria itu dibibirnya. " _Wise man say only fool in rush."_ Ciuman Sehun berpindah pada hidungnya lalu turun menuju bibirnya. _"But, I can't help falling in love with you."_

Sehun dapat merasakan semuanya dibibir Jongin - semuanya yang membuat ia tidak pernah lelah mencium bibir pria itu. Mencintai Jongin membuat Sehun semakin takut pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah mencintai seseorang seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah mencintai seseorang sampai rasanya begitu sesak. Hingga, kadang ia berpikir..

 _"Sehun, made love to me."_ bisik Jongin. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

 _Apa jadinya jika suatu hari nanti ia kehilangan Jongin?_

 _._

 _._

Di jok belakang Impala Sehun, Jongin dalam posisi kedua tangan bertumpu pada kaca jendela mobil dan dari belakang, Sehun menindih dirinya. Pria itu membenamkan penisnya di dalam Jongin, merasakan kehangatan yang menjepit dirinya yang membuat dirinya seperti merasakan ekstasi. Ia seperti kecanduan saat dirinya mulai mendorong penisnya masuk dan kemudian mengeluarkannya, lalu mendorongnya lagi dengan tempo yang cukup lambat. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Jongin. Ia ingin pria itu merasa _terbiasa_ dahulu dengan penisnya.

Awalnya, Jongin cukup takut dengan _anal_ _sex_. Ia seorang virgin dan tidak pernah memasukkan apapun ke dalam _dirinya_. Namun, ia memercayainya Sehun. Ia tahu kalau Sehun tidak akan pernah melukainya (secara sengaja). Dan akhirnya ia pun membiarkan Sehun mempenestrasinya, awalnya cukup sakit. Jongin merasa dirinya seperti terbakar dan dibelah menjadi dua. Jongin nyaris menjerit meminta Sehun _keluar_ dari dalamnya jika ia tidak berhasil menahan diri. Hingga, saat Jongin mengizinkan Sehun bergerak di dalamnya, dia mulai merasa lebihbaik. Perlahan, rasa sakit berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang membuatnya menuntut lebih.

"Ahhh." Jongin mendesah dan mulai mendorong dirinya ke belakang, hingga mengimbangi tempo milik Sehun. Sadar jika dirinya mendapat _lampu_ _hijau_ untuk mempercepat tempo gerkannya, Sehun mulai mengubah temponya menjadi lebih cepat. Ia semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Jongin dan mulai menciumi setiap jengkal punggung Jongin.

Jongin dapat merasakan semua milik Sehun dari dalam maupun luar dirinya. Jongin dapat merasakan semuanya yang Sehun beri padanya. Dan ia tidak pernah berhenti merasa bersyukur karena Tuhan telah membiarkannya mencintai pria sesempurna Oh Sehun. "Se-Sehun." Jongin memanggilnya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari punggung Jongin dan berpindah di belakang telinganya.

" _I love you so much, Baby. There is no way I can't life without you. You are my world, Kim Jongin."_

 _"Ahhh, Sehunn, ugh.."_

 _"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

 _"Se-sehunn.."_ Jongin dapat merasakan orgasmenya. Satu tangannya mulai berpindah mengocok penisnya, membantu dirinya mencapai orgasme. _So close._

Sehun dapat merasakan _hole_ Jongin menjepit penisnya. Dia mengerang keras dan memejamkan matanya. Ia membayangkan Jongin yang sedang berlari mengejar ombak di hadapannya. _He looks beautiful. So beautiful. Dan dia punyaku._ Jomgim berbalik menghadapnya dan membisikkan tiga patah kata yang tidak pernah jenuh didengarnya.

 _I love you._

 _"Sehunn-fuckk, I love you."_ Jongin berteriak. Sehun membenamkan wajahnya ditengkuk Jongin. _Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama._

Jongin mencapai orgasmenya lebih dahulu. Tangannya penuh dengan cairan orgasmenya dan Jongin nyaris ambruk karena kelelahan. Dua menit kemudian, Sehun mencapai orgasmenya dan menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam kondom yang ia pakai. Sehun mengatur nafasnya, sementara Jongin tampak nyaris tertidur. Sehun menarik keluar penisnya dari dalam Jongin. Pria itu membiarkan Jongin berbaring di jok belakang mobil. Ia mengambil selimut di jok depan dan menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti Jongin.

Jongin yang sudah memejamkan matanya, namun belum tertidur dapat merasakan desah nafas Sehun di depan wajahnya. _"Jongin, I want to love you forever. Can I?"_

 _Forever is a long time. "Yeah, you can."_ jawab Jongin setengah berbisik. Sehun tersenyum kecil, lalu mengecup kening Jongin untuk terakhir kalinya.

Jongin tidak tahu apakah dirinya bermimpi atau tidak. Namun, ia mendengar jelas nyanyian Sehun ditelinganya.

 _Like a river flow so surely to the sea_

 _Oh my darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _So, take my hand and take my whole life with you_

 _'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

.

.

(Keesokan paginya, Jongin bangun lebih awal. Dia membawa dua botol yang dibelinya kemarin dan juga sebuah pensil. Sambil menunggu Sehun bangun, Jongin duduk menghadap ke arah pantai dan mulai menulis.)

.

.

Tidak ada yang berubah sejak mereka kembali daru pantai. Mungkin, kemesraan mereka saja yang menjadi semakin intim. Selebihnya, Sehun dan Jongin tetap dua pria yang saling mencintai.

Hingga, suatu pagi Sehun mendapat kabar kalau seseorang telah mengobrak-abrik kantornya. Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah. Sehun dan Jongin berencana untuk menemui Jo dan Meg setelah makan siang. Namun, mereka terpaksa harus membatalkan rencana mereka. Sehun dan Jongin bergegas ke kantor polisi di sekitar kantor setelah mendapat telpon dari Tiffany. Wanita itu menunggu di sana.

Perjalanan menuju kantor polisi cukup membawa suasana tegang di antara mereka. Sehun tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Dia memilih untuk diam dan Jongin tahu kalau di dalam sana, Sehun sedang _mengamuk_. Pria itu pasti sudah menyimpulkan hal-hal yang mungkin saja tidak benar. Jongin hanya terdiam memperhatikan Sehun, membaca setiap gerak-geriknya yang mengarah pada satu kesimpulan kalau dia sangat marah.

Mereka sampai di kantor polisi sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian. Sehun melangkah cepat ke dalam gedung tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak menunggu Jongin.

Ketika, ia berhasil menemukan Tiffany. Gadis itu langsung memeluknya erat. "Semuanya lenyap, Sehun. Mereka menghancurkan semuanya. Aku-aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." gumam Tiffany disela tangisnya.

Jongin yang baru saja menemukan mereka hanya terdiam mematung. Ia mendengar jelas apa yang baru saja Tiffany katakan, begitupun dengan Sehun. Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Tiffany dengan tatapan tidak percaya. " _Semuanya_?"

Tiffany mengangguk lemah. Kondisi kantor mereka benar-benar hancur berantakan. Tidak ada yang tersisa, kecuali sobekan kertas yang kebanyakan adalah naskah novel yang siap untuk dicetak. Sehun membeku. Lututnya terasa lemas tiba-tiba. Ia nyaris jatuh berlutut.

Kala itu, yang Sehun lihat hanyalah _merah_. Merah untuk amarah, emosi dan dendam.

"Apa semua ini terjadi karena aku gay? Karena aku gay, mereka semua jadi berpikir kalau mereka bisa menghancurkan hidupku!" Sehun berteriak. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan tanggapan dunia terhadapnya. Jika mereka menganggapnya gila, maka ia akan menjadi gila. Jika mereka menganggapnya menjijikkan, maka ia akan menjadi menjijikkan.

Tangis Tiffany mengeras. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya, tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Jongin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Dua orang petugas datang menghampiri mereka dan Sehun kembali berteriak, _"Fuck off!_ Aku tidak perduli lagi."

Sehun berjalan cepat keluar dari gedung tersebut. Ia menghiraukan segala tatapan yang didapatnya. Sementara, Jongin kembali mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia ingin menggapai tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat. Namun, mengapa Sehun terasa begitu jauh darinya? Ia seolah tidak bisa menggapai Sehun lagi.

Sehun sama sekali tidak bicara padanya selama perjalanan pulang dan bahkan, sampai mereka berada di apartemen. Pria itu langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah Jongin.

Kala itu, Jongin tahu kalau mungkin ia tidak akan pernah menggapai Sehun lagi.

.

.

Sejak itu, Sehun seperti tidak pernah ada di dalam hidupnya.

Pria itu selalu menyibukkannya dengan kegiatan kelompoknya. Sehun mulai mencoba berbagai cara untuk membuat pemerintah mau menyumbangkan dana yang lebih besar. Siang dan malam, pria itu membuat surat dan artikel. Dengan harapan, suatu hari nanti pemerintah akan merasa tergerak membantunya.

Jumlah pasien virus tersebut semakin melonjak. Beberapa anggota aktivis meninggal setiap minggunya. Wabah itu sangat mengerikan dan Sehun berusaha keras untuk menghentikannya. Mungkin, jika virus ini berhenti menyebar dan menyerang pria gay. Diskriminasi yang menyerang kaum LGBT-pun dapat berhenti. _Ya, mungkin saja._

"Sehun, ini sudah larut. Kau tidak ingin tidur?" Jongin memijat pelan bahu Sehun. Sehun meliriknya dan memberi senyum kecil.

"Nanti aku menyusul. Sebentar lagi juga selesai." balas Sehun. Matanya kembali terarah pada jemarinya yang bekerja di atas mesin tik.

Jongin memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Ia mengangguk, meski Sehun tidak melihatnya. Jongin berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Ia menutup pintu, namun tidak mengunci, berharap kalau Sehun sebentar lagi akan menyusulnya. Jongin berbaring di atas ranjang merasakan dingin yang biasanya tidak pernah ia rasakan. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, namun lagi-lagi matanya terbuka dan mengarah pada sisi ranjang yang berada di sampingnya.

Hingga, keesokan harinya Jongin masih merasakan dingin yang sama. Dan saat ia melihat ke sampingnya, ia tidak menemukan Sehun yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Ia tidak menemukan pria yang selalu membisikkan 'selamat pagi' ditelinganya. Pria itu seolah lenyap, pergi.

Sejak itu, ranjang Jongin semakin terasa dingin dan _dingin_.

.

.

Kadang Jongin suka berpikir kapan Sehun akan menamparnya atau menyakitinya untuk melampiaskan amarah pria itu.

Kadang Jongin suka menantikam saat-saat itu. Sebut dirinya gila. Karena dia sendiri mungkin mulai memercayainya.

Usaha Sehun selama dua bulan ini berujung dengan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Walaupun, pemerintah belum mau terlibat untuk meneliti virus ini. Namun, tetap saja adalah titik cerah bagi para aktivis LGBT untuk semakin menyuarakan pendapat mereka. Dan semua ini berkat kerja keras Oh Sehun. Si otak dari segala kampanye dan acara penggalangan dana selama ini berhasil membuat wali kota tergerak dengan presentasinya, menjelaskan betapa berpengaruh populasi korban virus ini pada perekonomian Amerika yang sedang mengalami krisis.

"Jongin, aku berhasil!" Sehun mengecup bibirnya. Dan anehnya, Jongin tidak merasakan kehangatan itu lagi.

"Baguslah." Jongin tersenyum lemah.

Sehun yang menyadari perubahan di dalam diri Jongin merasa cemas. " _Baby, are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I am." No, I am not._

Jongin memasang senyum palsunya _lagi_. Sehun menatapnya cukup lama berusaha mencari jawaban dari wajah letih Jongin. Pria itu menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Kau mau makan apa, _Baby_? Ayo kita makan diluar."

"Terserah kau saja." harusnya Jongin merasa bahagia karena Sehun kembali menaruh perhatian padanya. Namun, mengapa? Mengapa rasanya malah ia ingin menangis.

 _Jika Sehun melangkah semakin dekat menuju impiannya. Berbeda dengan Jongin, yang semakin semakin memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi impiannya._

.

.

Jongin tahu kalau Sehun masih mencintainya.

Namun, pertanyaannya.. apa dia masih mencintai Sehun seperti ia mencintainya dahulu?

Jongin tidak bisa merasakan pelukan Sehun, ciumannya atau seperti apa rasanya saat mereka bercinta lagi. Ia seperti lupa dan Sehun tidak bisa mengingatkannya kembali. Terkadang, Jongin suka terbangun di malam hari dan menoleh ke sampingnya, dan ia tidak mengenali siapa pria yang tidur di sampingnya. Terkadang, apa yang dirasakannya membuat ia takut.

Mencintai Sehun terasa mengerikan sekarang. Ia tidak merasa bahagia lagi. Ia bahkan lupa seperti apa rasanya bahagia karena Sehun.

Hingga, akhirnya suatu malam, persis dimalam saat Sehun berhasil mendapat undangan ke White House di D.C untuk menghadiri diskusi yang membahas soal virus ini, Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia tidak tahu kemana. Namun, yang ia tahu ia tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi berada di sekitar Sehun.

 _Mencintai Sehun terasa mengerikan sekarang. Karena perlahan-lahan, rasa cintanya itu berubah menjadi racun._

.

.

 _"Fuck, dude!_ Kau berhasil membuat presiden mau membantu penelitian virus ini. Akhirnya ada organisasi negara yang mau membantu kitam Persetan, aku masih tidak menyadarinya!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Ia merasa puas. Sangat puas. Akhirnya, ia berhasil mewujudkan impiannya. Akhirnya, ia berhasil membuktikan kalau tidak perduli gay atau tidak, ia berhasil membuat pemerintah bergerak membantunya. Ini adalah satu prestasi yang membuat Sehun merasa dirinya seperti pahlawan.

 _"Tapi, kau hanya Oh Sehun. Pria biasa yang kucintai."_

Sehun membeku. Ia segera menetap kesekelilingnya dan mendapati semua aktivisi yang menghadiri diskusi ini membawa pasangan mereka. "Sehun," Jo mendekati pria itu dan merangkulnya erat, disusul oleh Meg. Sehun hanya tersenyum, meski bukan senyum bahagia yang sempat hadir dibibirnya.

"Kau tidak mengajak Jongin?" tanya Jo. Wanita itu melihat sekelilingnya, namun ia tidak berhasil menemukannya.

"Uhh, aku-"

"Selama beberapa bulan, kau-lah satu-satunya yang bekerja paling keras. Aku sangat kagum padamu karena kau bisa mengimbangi waktumu untuk bekerja dan untuk Jongin." puji Meg, disambut anggukkan dari Jo.

Sehun hanya tertegun menatap kosong ke arah mereka berdua. Semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang. Dan semua itu langsung menghantamnya. Membuat seorang pahlawan berubah menjadi seorang pecundang dalam hitungan detik. Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya. Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Erin menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. Belum sempat gadis itu membuka mulut, air matanya langsung mengalir jatuh membuat Sehun maupun Meg dan Jo menatapnya dengan cemas.

" _What's wrong?"_

 _"Sehun, he is gone. HE'S GONE!"_

Teriakan Erin membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju ke arah wanita itu. Sehun menatapnya dengan aneh, masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Rumah sakit menelponku dan-" Erin menarik nafas. "-mereka memberitahu kalau Jongin meninggal. Dia terlibat kecelakaan." lalu, gadis itu kembali menangis.

Suasana langsung berubah hening. Tidak ada yang memasang senyum lagi dibibirnya. Tidak ada juga yang berani membuka mulut. Semuanya hanya terdiam menatap Sehun yang ingin tertawa - karena tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Jongin-

Dan Sehun menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun ini, dia menangis.

 _Terkadang Sehun suka memikirkan apa jadinya dia jika ia hidup tanpa Jongin. Apakah dia sanggup?_

 _Dan ternyata, jawabannya.. tidak._

 _._

 _._

epilog

Setelah pemakaman Jongin, Sehun memilih untuk langsung kembali ke apartemennya. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama menahan diri untuk tidak menangis di hadapan banyak orang yang menghadiri pemakaman Jongin. Ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk.. entahlah, Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia berjalan gontai masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan dengan bodohnya berkata, "Jongin, aku pulang."

Hening. Tidak ada yang membalasnya. Dan kemudian, Sehun menangis. Ia terisak keras, menyesali segala hal bodoh yang telah dilakukannya hingga membuat Jongin pergi darinya.

Sehun menjerit. Dia meneriakkan nama Jongin berharap pria itu menjawabanya, lalu memelukanya, menciumnya dan membisikkan kata cinta ditelinganya. Sehun terus berjalan dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa. Ia menatap lurus ke arah televisi, mengingat Jongin yang selalu menariknya untuk menonton Star Trek bersama. Air mata semakin mengalir deras dari matanya.

Mata Sehun berkeliling dan terpaku pada kameranya serta satu botol yang Jongin beli dipantai yang berada di bawah televisi. Ia berjalan mendekati dua benda itu dan mengambilnya. Sehun memiliki proyektor yang dapat membaca gulungan film dari kamera. Ia memasang proyektor itu dan mengeluarkan gulungan film. Sehun menekan tombol _play_ dan gambar-gambar yang ia ambil di pantai beberapa bulan yang lalu tampil menyorot dinding apartemennya.

Sehun kembali menangis. Ia memperhatikan setiap foto Jongin yang diambilnya. Hingga, akhirnya foto-foto itu berganti menjadi satu video. Sehun masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

 _Sehun tidak berhenti memperhatikan Jongin dari belakang kameranya. Pria itu terus berlari, berputar dan bermain-main layaknya anak kecil. Hingga akhirnya, Jongin menyadari kamera Sehun. Pria itu berjalan sedikit mendekat padanya, namun kakinya masih terendam oleh ombak kecil yang nyaris mencapai pesisir pantai. Sehun mengamatinya tidak berhenti tersenyum._

 _Bibir Jongin bergerak seperti memgucapkan sesuatu, yang Sehun tebak adalah kata 'I'. Lalu, disusul dengan 'love' dan 'you'._

 _I love you._

Video itu terus berputar dan Sehun tidak berhenti menangis. Ia meraih botol yang berada di sampingnya itu dan mengeluarkan dua kertas di dalamnya. Sehun mulai membaca satu kertas yang ternyata adalah lirik lagu favorit Jongin.

" _Wise man say only fool in love. But, I can't help falling in love with you."_ Sehun mulai bernyanyi dan memori yang mengingatkannya dengan Jongin semakin menyerangnya. Sehun tidak bisa. Ia membutuhkan Jongin kembali padanya.

Sehun membuka gulungan kertas kedua dan hanya dua patah kata yang berada dikertas itu, dua patah kata yang mampu membuat hatinya semakin hancur;

 _ **I WOULD**_

* * *

Tiga bulan kemudian, Sehun menerbitkan buku yang berjudul Young & Beautiful. Buku yang langsung melejit di pasaran dan berhasil membangkitkan kembali rumah percetakan bukunya.

Buku itu menceritakan seorang pemuda yatim piatu yang memiliki cita-cita untuk membuat buku yang dapat menginspirasi seseorang. Pemuda itu sangat mencitai salah satu lagu Elvis. Pemuda itu... juga sangat mencintainya.

Buku itu adalah buku pertama dan terakhir Sehun yang menceritakan tentang Kim Jongin.

* * *

 _Wise man say only fool rush in_

 _But, I can't help falling in love with you_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Rin's note :

Aku tadinya mau buat Sehun bunuh diri tapiiiii nggak jadi.. dan I think ending yang implied kayak gini lebih better

Tbh aku cukup bangga dengan karyaku (cielaahh) kali ini. Aku nggak pernah nulis di hp ampe sebanyak ini (abaikan). Dan terutama, aku nggak pernah nulis satu hubungan di dalam fanfic yang cukup realitis.. dan fuck, intinya aku cukup bangga walaupun hasilnya rada _begini ._ PMSL

Dan, umm, aku kan udah bilang kalau nggak ada yang mati karena AIDS di sinii.. kalian ketipu soal topik AIDS yang sebenarnya baru aku angkat sebagian aja hehe.. (pokoknya ini fanfic masih banyak kurangnya, walaupun sang author cukup bangga #preett)

Tbh karakter Sehun sebenarnya nggak brengsek bangetm. Dia cuma mencoba buat jadi pahlawan atau lebih unggul dari yang lainnya sampai-sampai dia nggak terbuka gitu ma Jongin.. duh, kenapa jadi susah ngejelasinnya padahal ada diotak lol

Well, nggak ada yang nyangka kan endingnya beginiii.. SUPRISE DAHH.. KAPAN RIN BUAT FF AIDS BENERAN lol

Anyways, fanfic ini masih jauh dari kata cukuppp jadi maafkan sayaa (sungkem). Dan oiya, wajib deh dengerin lagu OST fanfic ini dah (apa dah lu rin)

And the last one, tell me menurut kalian karakter sehun sama kai di sini gimana? Dan dimana moment yang kalian suka?

P.S kalau mau nimpuk ato nyantet.. rin layanin di askfm rin wkwk

P.S.S LM dearr, why must u notice selipan SPN ku? Itu sumpah diriku mupeng sama Impala-nya Dean sampai masukin ke fanfic ini.


End file.
